kidchameleonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Score
Three Clocks Hey, looks like some people here are wondering what is happening with the cryptic fact about why collecting more than 2 Clocks causes the deletion of the precious Speed Bonus. Recently, I think now we can understand what's happening here. See, the exact moment where we are allowed to pick three clocks and still get a Speed Bonus is starting from time limits of 121 seconds! presumably until 255 seconds (the max. count of time limit), that's why we can do it on Bagel Brothers. On the other hand, we cannot collect more than two clocks where the Time Limit is from 0 to 120 seconds! Unfortunately, most levels are between the 0-120 group, so we got few chances to have fun with this. But wait! because there's a more proper explanation (and also important!) about what happens when you get three clocks here: Score System Skarloey100 (talk) 00:23, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Skarloey I am very glad that you have presented such a theory, as this caused me to do further testing on this subject. The level with the highest speed bonus that also has 3+ time clocks is Devil's Marsh I, which is the level I did my extra testing just now. It has proven your theory to be kind of correct, but here's what I've found: collecting three time clocks actually LOWERS your speed bonus by 120 seconds. Take Devil's Marsh I's speed bonus for example: 171 seconds. Collecting three time clocks on that level actually lowers your speed bonus to 51 seconds, unlike what was previous thought: the cancellation of the speed bonus altogether. However, it is not now 51 seconds from the very beginning of the level, but rather from ''10:00 on the timer! ''So that means on Devil's Marsh I, you have to complete the level within 9:09 if three time clocks are collected! I've tested it and you can seriously hang around until the 7:00 mark before getting the third clock, and still receive a speed bonus at 9:09! So that means for every level it would be: Blue Lake Woods II (Plethora Warp): 125 - 120 = 5 seconds cannot beat the level in 9:55 Devil's Marsh I: 171 - 120 = 51 seconds (9:09) Devil's Marsh II: 125 - 120 = 5 seconds (9:55) Cliffs of Illusion: 174 - 120 = 54 seconds cannot collect 3 clocks here Bagel Brothers: 220 - 120 = 100 seconds (8:20) The Final Marathon: 125 - 120 = 5 seconds cannot beat the level in 9:55 All other levels: Negative speed bonuses So now we have three levels we can collect three clocks for, while still retaining the speed bonus: Devil's Marsh I, Devil's Marsh II, and Bagel Brothers. Unfortunately, this does not help a single-segment high score run, but I will have to update my individual level score runs for Devil's Marsh I and II before they get uploaded! :D As for an explanation as to why 120 seconds are subtracted I have no idea why 120 of them are subtracted. As a side note, it might as well be considered a subtraction of 121 seconds because the game counts the speed bonuses after three time clocks from 10:00, not from 9:59, which is the maximum time achievable when collecting three time clocks. It's also important to note not to collect more than 3 clocks in a level like in Devil's Marsh II, where you can collect up to 5. I was able to collect a third and fouth clock on that level and reach the flag within five seconds, but it appears that collecting a fourth time clock may subtract another 60 seconds or something XD We'll probably never be able to test that one though. Hopefully you can follow this detailed thing Skarloey XD if you have questions just ask, but I'm nearly certain this is what is happening. It doesn't help much improvement-wise with highscoring, but it helps a lot in trying to explain how the speed bonus cancellation glitch occurs. Thank you so much man for inputting your thoughts on this, or else I would not have gone on a mad testing rampage to try and figure out what is happening with this glitch! Let me know what you think, man! TheWinslinator (talk) 02:35, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad to share this info and also wasn't too complicated. Like I said after you collect a thrid Clock, the Speed Bonus seems to turn into a countdown (somewhat), starting from 9:59 or 10:00. Yes, we got three levels to pull off this, but only on Bagel Brothers is useful for highscore run paths. The Final Marathon got almost everything perfect if damn Clocks weren't too far from the Flag. Of course there is no way of using some weird-ass glitch like those from TAS videos so we can reach the Flag quickly right? Hmm, I completely forgot about Devil's Marsh 1, maybe because we cannot actually use it. After doing a test, I collected 3 clocks and finish on 9:15, and still get the Speed Bonus!!! :D On Devil's Marsh 2, yeah we got 125 seconds like Final Marathon, however, I wasn't able to beat it in 9:55. Good luck with that. No way!! don't ask me about what happens if you collect four or five clocks (like Pyramids of Peril case), guess already did too much with figuring out about this 3 clocks glitch xD No problem, always glad to help, solving weird mysteries :P Skarloey100 (talk) 04:16, September 9, 2015 (UTC) In the Final Marathon, the flag is like 20 seconds away from the nearest clock at best, so there is absolutely no chance of that happening. Devil's Marsh II can be beaten in as low as 9:58 if you take Cyclone all the way to the bottom near the flag and break the nearest ice blocks above the flag. You can then go back to grab the clock above the previous platform, and quickly drop through the gap that you've made. You wouldn't believe how much easier it is to get a high score in Devils Marsh I and II now. Basically, you can take your sweet time all the way up until the third clock, and only then is when it matters. This alleviates the especially difficult patterns of the ghost blocks in Devil's Marsh I o_o TheWinslinator (talk) 05:33, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Well, you never know because, if somebody wants to record a "Maximum Levels" video, then you can showcase a new score from both Devil's Marsh I & II. Oh I know how annoying are those Ghost Blocks rows from DM1, but because Clocks are at the top section, there's no problem now =D Thanks for the tip on DM2, because I took the wrong way many times, you know, collecting the Clock first and then dig with Red Stealth. Luckly this time I beat it in 9:55 following your method. I think modders would find this info very useful too, in my case, I'll give it a good use for increasing score on some levels ;) Skarloey100 (talk) 02:39, September 10, 2015 (UTC)